


Karaoke at the Convention

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Convention, Gen, I'm new to this, Karaoke, Kings of Con, Real Life, Supernatural Convention, and i realize that now, i have no idea what richard speight jr likes to be called, i suppose it should have been a reader fic?, this isn't how it works at the con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: A fan of the show Supernatural, a girl is very excited to attend her first ever convention. She wants to get over her fears and get up on that karaoke stage Friday night. Can she do it? Will it all turn out ok?





	Karaoke at the Convention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my very first fic that I am posting to AO3! Wish me luck!
> 
> I wrote this as an outlet for my own fears at doing karaoke at my first Supernatural convention. There is a hard line in this fic where everything before it is totally possible (it'll be how my morning goes, I'm sure) and everything after it is definitely never going to happen. (:
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

 

 

Alison had been waiting for this weekend for over a year. It was her first Supernatural convention and she was going all out. She had all her pictures and autographs purchased and organized neatly so she wouldn't lose any of them. She had been studying the schedule to plan out all her panels that she wanted to go see. This was going to be a great weekend.

There was one thing she was worried about though. The Friday night karaoke party. She was definitely going to go, she wouldn't miss it. But she had made her new years resolution to get up on that stage and sing. The only problem was her terrible stage fright. It has been something she had been dealing with since she could remember.

Alison was never good in front of people. When she had to give reports in front of her class in middle school, it was a struggle not to melt down and cry. It didn't get any easier in high school when kids were mean and would laugh from the back of the room, and make mean comments at her expense. She would get through the speech as quickly as she could, return to her seat and not look up or speak for the rest of the class. just quietly listen to the other kids speeches.

But as she grew older and worked through her many insecurities, it was a goal of hers to be more confident in front of people. She was no where near what she would call past her problems, but she was worlds ahead of where she was.

now the day was here when Alison would see what she was made of. If she had the strength to actually get up on a stage and sing. In front of other people! Friday morning came along, and she excitedly gathered all her supplies that she needed for the day. After an early lunch with her husband and 3 children, gave them kisses and told them to be good for their father. As she kissed her husband goodbye, he gave her a piece of paper that was folded in half and taped shut.

"Open it when you get scared" he said. Alison gave him a loving look and an extra long kiss, and put the note in her front pocket. She kept her hand over it as she drove to the convention hall, a smile on her face and calm in her mind.

\----------------------

When she arrived, Alison had her plans for the day mostly set up. She checked her large duffle bag that had a cosplay outfit that she would need for a photo op later and just carried a small backpack for the essentials.

She did a little shopping, went to a panel, wandered around aimlessly for a while, got a few of her planned photos and autographs, talked with random Supernatural fans (which she was proud of herself for), and just hung around. She went and found the karaoke sign up table before it got too late.

Being nervous about singing in front of room full of people, Alison had been wracking her brain to think of a perfect song she could sing. She wasn't going to just pick one at random and hope for the best. She had been thinking about it for months. She had written and rewritten many lists of songs that she thought would fit into the Supernatural world and themes of the show. Songs that she knew she could sing well. Songs she would yell and scream along to in the car when she was alone.

She had playlists of songs and would practice all the time. When she decided that a song wasn't going to work, she deleted it. Eventually, she had it narrowed it down to three songs and would decide which to do after looking through the "songs available" book on the sign-up table. They didn't have "Ukulele anthem" by Amanda Palmer, and Alison decided that was a good thing. She knew that song very well but didn't think she could keep up that type of singing. There was a lot of yelling. They had her second choice, "I like you so much better when you're naked" by Ida Maria, but the thought of saying the word naked so many times in front of strangers made her change her mind. So she decided to do "I caught myself" by Paramore. It was a quick, gentle song that Alison was confident she could get through semi easily.

As she filled out the sheet her chest began to fill with dread.

"Can I really do this?" she asked herself quietly.

"Of course you can."

The woman taking everyones slip of paper was smiling gently at Alison.

"This is so scary" Alison said, eyes full of worry.

"Try not to think about it too much. Everyone here is family, you know? I've been volunteering to help with karaoke for a few years now. Everyone is always very supportive."

Alison smiled weakly, still holding the piece of paper.

"And, hey," the woman added, "you may not even get called up."

Alison thought for a moment, picked up a pen, quickly scrawled a note on the bottom of the sign up sheet, and handed it to the volunteer. She dropped it into a large box with all the other sheets and it was final. No turning back now. Alisons name was in there. She walked away a nervous wreck.

\---------------------

After a little time had passed and she had nothing else to do for the day, Alison went to wait in the line for the karaoke party. There was already a long line to get in so she found the end of the messy, scattered line and sat on the floor and played on her phone for a bit. Anything to distract her mind from the dread that was choking her mind and body.

Eventually the doors opened and people slowly filed in, excited to get a great spot by the stage. Alison wandered to the side and tried not to get in other peoples way. It was dark in the ball room already and the stage was lit up with screens for the audience to see the lyrics and sing along. Large banners plastered with Supernatural characters were everywhere. Alison started to feel small and terrified thinking about what was happening. When it got too overwhelming, she took the note her husband gave her that morning and opened it carefully. It had been closed by her 6 year old based on how much tape there was on this small piece of paper. after carefully opening it, she used her phone as a light to read by.

"You can do this! We believe in you!"

All of the kids had signed it, crayon marks overlapped everywhere. It was a wonderful gesture and calmed Alison down immensely, but not entirely. She definitely would hold on to this.

\-------------------

A little time had passed and it was time to get started. The first to the stage were the hosts, the kings of comedy, Rob Benedict and Richard Speight jr. God and Gabriel! Alison was star struck. Gabriel was her favorite angel on Supernatural, and to see him so close was a great thrill. Other cast members followed, all exciting to see and everyone was taking pictures, even Alison.

With the hosts all introduced and a quick rundown of the rules, it was time to get started. The large box with all the paper slips was brought out and Richard went digging for the first singer.

"Lets see here, looks like are first victim is ... Alison Smith singing a song by Paramore!"

Alison died right there. of course her name would be called first.

Rob came over to look at the paper in Richards hand.

"There's a note here" he said.

"Dear Chuck, please don't make me go first!"

The whole room laughed. It was a gentle laugh though, not meant to be hurtful. Alison felt her face tingle as she blushed in the dark room.

Richard laughed into the microphone.

"OK, OK. Ill put this away for later." and he put the paper in his back pocket. Alison felt a bit of relief.

Other names were called. Girls screamed as their names were called. People ran up the stairs of the stage to give giant leaping hugs to Rob, Richard and the others. Many people sang very well. Others were clearly not meant for a career in music, including a man who sang a version of shake it off that was...interesting. But everyone was having fun and that was important. Alison enjoyed singing along with some of the songs and taking pictures. She almost forgot.

As the current singer finished up and the audience clapped as they left the stage, Richard decided to pull out the paper.

"OK I think we've given Alison enough time to work up her courage. Are you out there? Come up here! I won't move on this time. Its your turn!"

Alison closed her eyes for a second, clutched the note in her hands and made her way over to the stage steps, her heart pounding in her chest. People around her clapped and said words of encouragement as she walked up the steps.

"You go girl!"

"Get it baby!"

"You'll do great!"

She was stiff as a board when she got up the steps. It must have been incredibly obvious, because Richard had a look of concern as he handed Alison the microphone.

"Are you OK?" he asked quietly so the audience couldn't hear.

Alison just nodded, her eyes wide with fear.

"I'm sure I can do this. I have to." she eventually answered.

"Okie dokie then. Lets get going"

Alison was glad the spotlight hid the majority of the audience. But she knew they were there and looked down at the television screen in front of her, using it as a sort of anchor for her mind, Her knuckles were white on the microphone handle, the slip of paper in her hands.

The screen in front of Alison displayed the title card for the song, and a countdown to the start. As the intro music played she tried to think no one was in the room with her. She tried to imagine she was in her car singing as loud as she could. She didn't notice when the hosts separated from her, standing on the other ends of the stage taking pictures and shaking hands. Rob and Richard had migrated to the right side of the stage for a drink of water and a quick break.

The words started being highlighted across the screen and Alison started singing. She was a little amazed when she actually heard her voice over the speakers. She got a little more confident. She smiled. She sang like she knew she could.

As her confidence grew, Alison slowly started to look around. She still couldn't look at the audience though, so her gaze wandered to where Rob and Richard were standing and talking. Richard turned his head, made eye contact with Alison, and laughed.

Alisons breath caught in her throat. Her eyes went wide with surprise and hurt, and quickly turned her eyes to the floor again, tears welling in her eyes and her face twisted in an embarrassed scowl. As she did this, Richard realized what had happened. The smile drained from his face and eyes, and all he said was "oh no."

He crossed the stage quickly but purposefully and put both hands on Alisons shoulders, standing behind her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear "please don't stop. I swear I wasn't laughing at you."

Alison looked back slightly but didn't turn her head much. She kept her eyes low and did her best to resume her song. People in the audience had noticed her stop (but didn't know why) and clapped encouragement for her to keep going and sang along with the song.

Alison focused on the hands at her shoulder and did her best to keep singing. She managed to finish without bursting into tears, but it was no longer fun, and she just wanted to leave. Showing that kind of emotion in front of strangers was something she tried to avoid and she failed miserably today. Even worse it was in front of actors she respected and admired.

The song ended and she tried to exit the stage as soon as possible. But Richards hands were still on her shoulders and he guided her to the side of the stage.

"Come with me for a second." he said to her. He shot a look at Rob and he understood, taking another name out of the box and calling another group of people to the stage.

Richard guided Alison so they were partially hidden by the curtains at the side of the stage near the stairs.

"I need to know you're OK before you walk down those stairs."

Alison knew she couldn't speak without bursting into tears, so she just nodded that she was.

"OK. I'm taking your word on that. I want to talk to you later so when this is over and everyone leaves I want you to wait by these stairs for me, OK? Can you do that? You don't have to catch a ride with anyone?"

She shook her head that she didn't

"OK. I'll see you here later."

He gave her a big smile and a hug, and as he pulled away his hands came up to her face and cradled her red cheeks for a moment. Then he ran back out on the stage to continue the show. Alison made her way down the stairs hoping no one would notice her, but everyone did. She felt them all looking at her. She quickly made her way to the back of the room, sat against the back wall and cried silently to herself as she watched the rest of the show, her note from her family getting wet from the tears.

\--------------------

As the lights came back up, Alison pushed herself into the corner as best she could, eyes to the floor so she didn't have to look at anyone. As the crowd dissipated, she made her way to the front of the room and sat on the stairs waiting just like she promised to do. She looked up at the intricate ceiling, full of beautiful paintings and, ironically, many statuesque angels in all forms. Cherubs, warriors, lovers of humanity. Alison tried to give them all names.

She was so busy naming angels that she didn't realize that there was a body sitting next to her, looking up at the angels with her.

"Oh! geez, you scared me!" Alison gasped when she noticed.

"Oh no, that's another thing I have to apologize for!" Richard exclaimed, smiling.

"Look," he continued, sounding serious, "I need to explain what happened. I feel terrible for making you feel bad. It was just bad timing, I guess. Rob made a stupid joke while we were getting water and I just happened to be looking at you when I laughed. I swear on Sammys life that none of that was directed at you." His eyes looked bright with empathy and sincerity.

"No, I understand." Alison answered quietly. "I'm so nervous when I get on stage or I have to perform in front of a crowd, plus its not the first time I've been laughed at on a stage. I'm just sensitive, I guess."

He looked at her with a pained expression, but continued.

"You know, I thought you had a beautiful voice."

Alison felt her face go red and tingly again.

"I mean it. You have no reason to be scared on any stage. You're strong and beautiful. I hope you know that."

Alison smiled, embarrassed and looked to the floor.

"I'm serious" Richard said. "You can do anything, and not to sound like an after school special, but all you need is to believe in yourself." He emphasized his voice like he was a father giving advice to his daughter.

Alison laughed softly at the gentle joking.

"You...Gabriel is my favorite angel on Supernatural. He's  _my_  angel" Alison said as the smile slowly faded.

"I guess to see you...him laughing at me, it pushed me over the edge. If it was someone from the crowd I probably wouldn't have cared as much."

Richard softened and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm very sorry. For forever."

"OK." she answered. There was a pause. "You owe me a bunch of candy now." Alison gently elbowed him in the ribs, laughing and sniffling, her mood slightly lifting.

"You got it. You're here all weekend, right? Hey, give me your phone. Lets take a few pictures."

Alison eagerly complied. She wiped her face to make sure she wasn't a complete mess and got a few great pictures with Gabriel. He even made Rob come out and get a couple with him too. As expected there were quite a few crazy ones. The best one was a double cheek kiss with Rob and Richard, Alison in the middle, smiling wide.

  
  


 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad you made it through till the end! Did I do ok? Please let me know! Comments are my life blood.
> 
> I updated and fixed all the grammar problems. Wow, there was a ton of them. Sorry.


End file.
